


Echoes of the Past

by ponderingthedoctor



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bad Parenting, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fire Nation (Avatar), Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderingthedoctor/pseuds/ponderingthedoctor
Summary: “Do you really believe friendships can last more than one lifetime?” Past Avatars have created larger ripples than Aang realizes, and while one Fire Nation Prince hunts him down, another Fire Nation citizen searches desperately to protect him. But duty is a heavy burden, and an echo is never as strong as the sound.
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue: Words and Wings

When the blinding beacon of light issued from the sanctuary, there was never any moment of doubt for Shyu that he would have to betray the other Fire Sages. They all knew what it meant, the statue’s eyes glowing, whose arrival Roku heralded. 

He had been sweeping on the upper floors of the temple. It was part of his duties as Sage, along with maintaining the small library they had for religious texts and scrolls. His fellow Sage, Zuri, was re-oiling the lanterns that dotted the hallways, as the Great Sage Shushin polished the dais where the statue stood. 

“The Avatar,” With a clatter the youngest Fire Sage dropped the broom he was using to scrub the floors outside the chamber. For a moment his voice was not his own, but his father’s. It was as rumbling and warm as a hearth fire, with the same tinge of reverence and awe that underlie all of the passed down stories Usuk had told him about the man. When he was a boy, Shyu’s father would balance him on one knee and tell him of his grandfather, Fire Sage Kaja, who had been Roku’s spiritual guide. He remembered Usuk’s booming laugh at the memory of his father’s complaints about a brash young Avatar Roku burning down the temple while unlocking the Avatar State. Grandfather had grumbled about cheating and foolish teenagers, since Roku had harnessed the Winter Solstice to access it rather than meditate. Unable to control himself or exit the state, he’d burnt through centuries of priceless scrolls and antiques.

 _“Is it true he made him rebuild it?”_ _S_ _hyu remembered shly cutting through his father’s laughter._

 _“Why, yes. He made Roku replace every brick and stone by hand before he taught him any more,” Usuk’s eyes sparkled with amusement and admiration_. 

Shyu hadn’t had much time with his father after that. He was too busy attending council meetings, attempting to guide Fire Lord Azulon to a more spiritual path. When that failed he became an outspoken critic of his ambitions, warning that there would be consequences for the Airbender’s Genocide. Like Kaja, he had never believed that the Avatar had perished. Shyu was ten when they came for his father. An Agni-Kai was a tradition meant for those with honor, for a seditious traitor the rope would do. He had never seen him again. The Fire Sages had taken him in not long after. 

“Send word to the Fire Lord immediately,” He heard the distant yell of the Great Sage, “The Avatar has returned!” The slapping of sandals on the metal hallway floors marked a fellow sage’s rushed exit. 

The sound shot a spike of cold through Shyu, banishing the warm recollection of his family. He hastily rose to his feet from where he’d unconsciously kneeled, grabbing the fallen broom and easing it against one wall. No. That message couldn’t reach the Fire Lord. He had to stop it somehow. How could he stop it? More importantly, how could he stop it without his fellow sages’ knowing? A crazy idea began to coalesce at the edges of his mind. If he could somehow intercept the bird, or send off a fake message to the Royal Palace perhaps he could buy the Avatar some more time. From what he could hear from his position in the hallway, the Great Sage had moved into the sanctuary to inspect Roku’s statue and the other sage had run off. No one would witness one of the last secrets of the Fire Sages of old. The youngest sage studied the paper lanterns on the hallway walls for the symbol--there! An aged character was lightly etched on the space where the golden bracket met the wall. A sharp exhale extinguished the candle flame and he tilted the lantern to one side, revealing the small opening beneath. Shyu raised one arm summoning a concentrated burst of fire that unlocked this particular entrance to the underground passages. If he hurried he might be able to beat his fellow sage to the hawkery. 

Descending the staircase quickly was a study in concentration and agility for the Fire Sage. Despite his position as the youngest of the disciples, at age sixty, he was no spry rooster pigeon. It was no longer as easy to run through these tunnels as he had upon first arriving at the Crescent Island Temple at age twelve. His discovery of them had been an accident. The sages who took him in thought it better to send him away from the Capital Temple and the ghost of his father, who followed him in every corner of Royal Caldera City. He had been transc ribing some of his father’s and grandfather’s stories in a scroll for the abysmally small temple library. The Great Sage at the time had ordered that the tales be detailed for future generations of Fire Sages and it helped a younger Shyu practice his characters. 

Unable to sleep due to restless thoughts and a vast cavern of homesickness, he had spent many hours each night detailing the lessons his family had taught him in patience, humility, and loyalty. Yet, he felt all the worse for it. This led to many hours wandering the halls of the temple before sunrise. No one noticed his absence--the Fire Sages had lost many of their number over the years to spiritual apathy bred under Azulon and continued by Ozai. It was like living in a tomb. However, these troubled nights had their purpose. It was only by chance that he had noticed the faint characters scratched unto a few of the lanterns. It struck him as odd, but ultimately he dismissed it, chalking it up to some long forgotten tradition. But he remembered Usuk’s stories. Avatar Roku had built this temple brick by brick. It was no accident that they were there. It took many more years before he discovered how to open the passageways and even more before he had explored them as far as he was able, but now that knowledge paid off. 

It was hot in the tunnels. The active lava flows gave off an immense amount of heat despite their careful positioning to not interfere with the temple. Shyu was constantly bending the heat from his body and into the air around him so the exertion of running wasn’t overwhelming. A final rounded staircase led to the floor that contained the hawkery, archives, and single-roomed infirmary for the occasional cut or burn that came with controlling the most volatile element. 

Bursting from the secret passage in a flush of flame and heavy breathing, Shyu sent a silent prayer of thanks to the Spirit World that none of the other sages were around to witness him. However, he could hear the bustle of someone in the hawkery and all thoughts of discovery were forgotten in a rush of panic. That message could not reach the Fire Lord.

He ran through the open doorway only to watch in horror as one of their two messenger hawks dove from a fellow sage’s arm to soar off toward the capital. The gentle fluttering of the red message—marking it as urgent—an ill omen on the breeze. 

“Shyu, you just missed it! Word has been sent to Fire Lord Ozai! The Avatar he’s returned!” Each word was like a blow, beating defeat onto Shyu’s head. 

“I heard,” Defeat and despair filled his mouth with ashes and he was sure that some of it translated into his face, as Zuri looked on with a worried expression.

“We’ll be prepared for his arrival, don’t worry. The Fire Lord won’t let him slip away this time,” the other firebender clapped Shyu on the shoulder in a comforting gesture. The smack of contact could have been a lightning bolt despite the distinct lack of firebending occurring. For the second time today, Shyu thought of his father, overlaying the images in his mind. He couldn’t stop the message, but he could do something else to regain the Fire Nation’s honor. A weak smile came to his lips. 

“Yes, we’ll be ready,” A new plan rose from the burnt out shell of the old. “I’m going to stay and watch it go.” His words prompted Zuri to give him another friendly pat and leave, still slightly puzzled. 

As the last clatter of sandals faded from his hearing, Shyu removed a small slip of paper from an inner robe pocket. Flipping it over, he revealed the unblemished, if worn, backside. It took some careful, thoughtful firebending, but it could be done where, instead of burning it, a wobbly dark line was drawn with heat. It wouldn’t be perfect, but he called on his father and his grandfather’s memory to guide his hand. In the end, he was left with a passible note, a single dark character on the page. With a sigh he turned it over. The warped faces of his past greeted him. It was necessary. His family would live on in his actions. This would be his message.

The Fire Sage approached the other messenger hawk, the one used for personal correspondence, petting it gently to quiet its caws, and quickly tying on its burden before releasing it. A rush of wind rose from the initial flapping, before the bird went up, up, up, and out of his view. He watched it till the tiny black speck was a smear on the sunset. Counting down the days in his mind, he acknowledged that there wasn’t much time until the winter solstice. He had to prepare if the Avatar was to make it off Crescent Island alive. He would be ready when the time came. 


	2. Humility

“Again!” The harsh smack of flesh hitting stone rang through the courtyard as the young girl found herself slammed into the ground again. Pain lanced up her arms, the small scrapes from before searing. She stifled a groan. Complaining would only make him harder on her next time. Instead, she propped herself up on one elbow, content with summoning a weak glare. That, at least, could be mistaken for concentration. 

  
“Again, Hibiki. Don’t think you’re getting out of training after a few bruises,” Master Piao’s voice had a harsh, gravely quality, fitting for a man who taught earthbending. “And quit making that face. I’ve seen scarier looks from a turtle duckling.” So maybe she wasn’t as subtle as she thought. 

  
“Of course, Shifu,” Hibiki kept her voice even, pushing up from the ground till she was on her feet. The teenager swayed slightly in the heat. Although it was winter, the sun was unforgiving in this region of the world, beating down as relentlessly as Master Piao. Her tunic has already darkened with sweat and it clung uncomfortably to her neck and back. The dust kicked up by their sparring made her nose twitch. Still, she slid into a loose front stance, lightly resting on the balls of her feet, her arms close to her center to protect her core. Across from her, her instructor stood in a modified horse stance, his face unreadable. While she swayed slightly, he was rooted. 

  
Seconds ticked by in agonizing slowness. Inwardly, Hibiki has the recurrent thought that Master Piao was a bit of a sadist. He had a tendency to rapidly change the pace of their fights just to throw her off. The drama of it was almost enough for her to roll her eyes, but she couldn’t risk him sinking underground again like some crazed badgermole. That had cost her the last spar. With a sharp movement, her teacher swept a foot across the ground. Hibiki jolted. 

  
“Made you flinch,” Even as she was readjusting her stance, she watched as Master Piao kicked his other foot down into the earth. The rocks rumbled beneath her feet and the teenager hesitated before diving out of the way. A shower of dirt hit the side of her face as a large spike of rock thundered past. “Good! Stay light!” 

  
They continued, circling each other. It was a strange dance. Hibiki always just a second away from being crushed or pummeled by earthbending and Master Piao alternating attacks to catch her off guard. A small frown tugged at the girl’s lips as she considered the man before her. If she wanted to end the fight, she had to tap his bareskin with her palm. A simple enough task. Not. His mastery of the element made it almost impossible to get close. Usually, they ended for the day when she was unable to get up on her own. 

  
“You can’t dodge forever! You’ll have to strike sometime!” His rockslide voice took on a taunting quality. “Come on, Hibi!” Piao knew she didn’t care for the nickname. It was like he had a talent for finding and prodding sore spots. He’d found this one within a week of instructing her. Yep, definitely a sadist. The pupil allowed her face to relax, smoothing out into a bland expression. A deep breath spread a sensation of calm throughout her body. All at once, the sounds in the courtyard became distant and muffled. Her focus was entirely on the man in front of her. 

  
With a grunt, Master Piao broke a larger boulder into a series of smaller projectiles. Instead of dodging, she took the opportunity to charge forward, raising her hands in a cross block. Adrenaline coursed through her, and despite feeling their impact, the pebbles didn’t hurt as much as she expected. 

  
“Don’t block! Move!” Her instructor commanded her. She ignored him, continuing to move closer and closer to him as he struck her. A slight twitch of his eyebrow gave away his next move. One of his feet came up in a sharp kick to the earth, sending another spike her way, but she has already moved to counter it. Squatting slightly, she waited till the strike was almost upon her before using the makeshift springboard to leap in the air. Master Piao’s eyes widened in surprise and a flash of triumph shot through Hibiki as she descended upon the earthbender. His arms came up, drawing towards his face, and the shattered rocks surrounding him shot upward to cover his body. Unable to alter her course, her outstretched hand smacked hard against the armor. Another twist of his arms had her jerked downward by a shell of earth. Fiery pain lanced through her limb as Hibiki gave a small scream. Her left arm was now buried in the ground up to the shoulder. 

  
“That was stupid,” Above her, the thump of the armor’s impact in the ground punctuated his critique. “Never risk yourself in one strike. What if those pebbles had been thrown with more force? Or bended into daggers? What then, Hibiki?” 

  
She could hear the anger in her teacher’s voice, the gruffness now more like a growl. Unable to look up at him, she still attempted to turn her head, her neck straining. A sharp cry escaped her. Beneath her, her arm throbbed with pain. Something was definitely broken. Disappointment swirled in her stomach and to her embarrassment, Hibiki could feel a lump form in her throat. 

  
“What then, Hibiki?” Master Piao obviously expected an answer, nudging her back with his foot. She shook her head. If she answered him, she wouldn’t be able to stop the wobble in her voice or the hot tears that were threatening to turn the dirt to mud under her. “Answer me, girl.”

  
Her trapped arm strained as she moved with his second prod. Screwing her eyes shut, Hibiki recalled the technique she had used earlier in the fight. In her mind’s eye, she saw herself—smaller, uninjured—floating in a large, dark space. The pain she was feeling was temporary as all things were. The disappointment too. She was detached. Free. 

  
“None of that,” A stomp dangerously close to her head shot her arm out of the ground. It hurt, badly, and broke her concentration. Hibiki curled around her limb. Pain-fueled and now able to she shot a vicious glare at the stern face of Master Piao. 

  
“I made a calculated risk.” 

  
“No such thing when facing a bender,” He scoffed.

  
“What was I supposed to do then? Dance around you forever? Quit?” The teenager pushed herself up with one arm into a crouched position. 

  
“You were supposed to wait. Listen. Watch for an opening. Strike when you were certain of victory. You did well to change tactics, but you threw it all away when you let yourself get hit! You cannot protect anyone if you are dead, Hibiki.” As he spoke, the lump in her throat that had dissipated earlier returned with a vengeance. She fought it off. There was no honor in crying. 

  
“Isn’t that what I'm supposed to do? Aren’t I a tool?” The words left her mouth with no emotion, but she couldn't hide the tremor to them. Master Piao was silent for a moment. She glanced up at him, his face was unreadable as stone. 

  
“Tools are no use broken,” There was an emotion she couldn't recognize in her teacher’s voice, and she felt her brows draw together in confusion. Her mouth opened to question—  
A dark shadow passed over Master Piao’s face. They both looked up. Circling above was a messenger hawk, a black ribbon of standard correspondence fluttering behind it. Her teacher raised one arm and the hawk landed carefully, allowing him to unburden it of it’s message. 

  
“What does it say?” Piao gave her a sharp look, but her curiosity had been sparked. “Well?” Instead of answering, Piao kicked his heel against the ground, forcing her to stand from her squat with earthbending. 

  
“You should go get that wrist checked out by Kassa.” His attention was now completely on the scroll. “Go, Hibi.” 

  
Giving a grumble under her breath, she spared one last glance at the earthbending master. His brow was furrowed, a frown in place. As she exited the courtyard, Hibiki could swear that she heard the sound of tearing paper. 

* * *

When she was younger, Hibiki had found the smell of the infirmary oddly comforting. The sharp tang of medicine, the earthiness of the plants that lined the room, and the gentle scent of washed sheets combined to form the perfect peaceful atmosphere. Then, she had begun her training and a visit was prefaced by a broken bone, burn, or bruises. Still, Hibiki could not find it in herself to hate the place. If only for one reason. 

  
“Kassa! Help! My arm is falling off!” Her shout startled the older woman from her cupboard organizing, causing her to smack her head on the wood. Hibiki’s shoulder shook with silent laughter in time with the curses of the healer. 

  
“Brat! Just wait till I get a hold of you! You’ll really be hurting!” Bright blue eyes glittered fiercely, as Kassa whirled around to face her, a hooked finger jabbed in her face. Years of experience told Hibiki she wasn’t truly angry, and she grinned unrepentantly back at her.

  
“But Kassa, I am really hurt. Look,” The teenager replied, holding up her wrist. It wasn’t a lie. The flesh around the joint was swollen and there was already a smattering of purple that hinted at a truly horrendous color show later. At the view, harsh lines around the healer’s face softened. 

  
“Oh girl, what did you do to yourself this time?” Kassa took her limb gently. 

  
“It wasn’t me! I think Master Piao enjoys throwing me around in spars. I still have that bruise on my back the size of a melon.” 

  
The older woman gave a hum of acknowledgement, but her focus was on Hibiki’s wrist. She turned it over, prodding it with her fingers. At the teenager’s sharp inhale,“Okay, not broken. You’d be crying if it was broken. Take a seat over there.” She gestured at the cot before she turned to fetch a bowl of cool water laced with medicinal herbs. Many lessons under the healer’s tutelage allowed Hibiki to identify them: thunder god vine, comfrey, astragalus. All had the double benefit of lowering swelling while promoting healing. Placing the water on the side table, the older woman rolled up her sleeves. A bubble of water rose from the bowl guided by Kassa’s careful hands. Only a few drops escaped, evaporating almost instantly in the heat that permeated the infirmary. As it touched her skin, Hibiki couldn’t help her sigh of relief and she admired the gentle glow that arose from the healer’s ministrations. It reflected nicely off the blue in Kassa’s eyes. Even though her hands had curled from age, the movements were graceful and smooth as the water curled around them. Hibiki’s hands, in contrast, were pale, slender things, her fingernails torn ragged by hard work. They weren’t as beautiful as Kassa’s. 

  
“I wish you could teach me,” the words are out before she can stop them. It wasn’t the first time she had voiced that dream aloud. Ever since she was old enough to talk, she had begged to learn the “magic water”. It wasn’t pretty when she found out she never would. The healer still brought up the meltdown occasionally to Hibiki’s chagrin. 

  
Kassa bended the water back into the bowl and took both of the teenager’s hands into her own. “I wish I could teach you,” The healer pulled her into a hug. Hibiki buried her face in Kassa’s shoulder. It immediately brought her back to nights where she carefully snuck out of her bed across the compound, making her way here to crawl into bed beside the older woman. Sometimes she’d do it even when she didn’t have a bad dream.

  
Hibiki simply shook her head into her caretaker’s robes. Neither of them acknowledged the moisture developing in that spot or the light shudders that ran through the girl’s body. Before long, the two separated, Kassa dutifully ignoring Hibiki’s red-rimmed eyes. This was standard. The older woman wouldn’t mention the younger’s lapse in control, and the girl would release some of the emotions she kept tightly controlled. Even if it was against orders. 

  
Still, slightly embarrassed, Hibiki turned away sharply to wipe at her tears. This was unacceptable. “I should prepare for dinner now.” The excuse felt stiff and lifeless on her tongue, but she watched as Kassa bobbed her silver head in agreement. “Do you need help with anything?” 

  
“No, no. I’ve got everything in order. You go get washed up. You’re practically carrying around the Earth Kingdom with the amount of dirt on you.” Hibiki’s answering chuckle was dry and raspy.   
“Dirt? This is a healthy coating of earth,” She grinned and brushed a little off onto the floor. 

  
“Bah! Don’t you get that mess on my floors!” A very telegraphed swat was brought down on her head and although she could dodge it, Hibiki allowed the older woman to make contact. 

  
“Kassa—“ She whined. 

  
“Get! Get!” Both wrinkled hands were practically pushing the girl out the door, and she laughed again at her antics. The screen door slammed shut behind her and the teenager heard Kassa’s grumble through the paper. It warmed her to hear the familiar sounds. A pang shot through her stomach and the organ quickly reminded her of how draining a day of training was. Walking back to her room, she thanked the spirits that dinner was soon. 

* * *

  
Meals were a quiet affair at the compound. The past few years before Jae left, it was just her, Kassa, and Master Piao, their meals prepared and dropped off by a couple from Yu Dao. The food was nothing special: rice, simple broths, grilled meats and veggies, and the occasional tray of dumplings. All meant to be healthy and filling. Dinner conversation was sparse, but not uncomfortable. Kassa and Master Piao had a running not real, but also very real fight over table manners. 

  
“Remember to breathe while eating, Zheng,” the healer only ever called Master Piao by his last name. “I know you earthbenders must have something other than rocks for brains.” Master Piao didn't respond, simply shoveling another dumpling into his already full mouth. The older woman shot him a dirty glare, using her chopsticks to delicately eat her rice. “She better not pick up any eating habits from you, it’s bad enough you both track dirt into the house.” 

  
Master Piao swallowed, “ What? That’s just a healthy coating of earth.” 

  
“That’s what I said,” Hibiki realized her mistake in speaking up as blue eyes shot daggers at her. “Or not!” She finished hastily. The rest of dinner continued this way, with Kassa throwing barbed words and pointed looks and Master Piao dodging them with familiar ease. It was only when the dishes were put away and they each sat drinking a steaming cup of jasmine that Hibiki observed the frequent glances passing between the two adults. 

  
“Yes?” The teenager quirked a brow. “Please tell me there’s nothing on my face.” 

  
“No,” The earthbender stayed simply. “We have something to tell you.” 

  
“You’re eloping?” 

  
“Brat!” Kassa’s hand snapped out to swat at Hibiki. “Be serious.” 

  
“I was! I think you’d make a lovely couple,” She smiled blandly. 

  
“Hibiki, quiet,” The girl’s mouth snapped shut. Master Piao’s voice was sharp, two rocks slamming together. “The messenger hawk I received earlier was from your parents. They’re visiting.” 

  
A sharp bark of hysterical laughter bubbled up. She laughed. Hard. She laughed right in her instructor’s face. “What?” The question was as sharp as her laughter. “They’re not due until summer.” 

  
“They’re coming early.” 

  
“Did they say why?”

  
“No.” 

  
“What do you mean ‘no’?” It wasn't meant to be an interrogation, but Hibiki found herself standing automatically. Without conscious thought, her feet slid into a front stance, eyes darting around as if her parents would spring out from behind a chair or pop in the doorway.

  
“Show some respect, Hibiki,” Kassa cut in. 

  
“Kassa—“ 

  
“I know,” The healer’s face looked much older to Hibiki’s eyes. The wrinkled brown skin was worn, the bags under her eyes more pronounced than earlier. Those blue eyes though, they did know. Her hands unclenched at her side. 

  
“You need to be ready.” If Master Piao was confused at their exchange he didn’t show it. 

  
“When do they arrive?” 

  
“Tomorrow.” A pit opened up inside Hibiki’s heart. “Be dressed and ready to receive them at dawn.” 

  
“Yes, Shifu,” Careful to keep her face neutral, she could taste iron from where she was biting down on the inside of her cheek. “May I be excused?” 

  
He nodded. Hibiki bowed stiffly, before quickly exiting. She was running by the time the screen slammed closed behind her, the slap of her sandals echoing on the floor. Dirt kicked up as she exited the house into the courtyard and sped through the open gates. Outside was dark and empty, an endless field of grasses. Her breaths were harsh and panting as she pushed herself to her limits. Every second she wasn’t running, they were only getting closer. Yet, there was nowhere to run to. This compound had been in her family for ages, at the edges of the earth kingdom not too far from the Fire Nation colony Yu Dao. She could run all night and make it there, blend into the crowd and live a normal life like some childhood fantasy. But a larger part of her longed to see her parents. They only came once a year. Maybe they would take her home, her real home in the Fire Nation. They would all live together again like a real family. She would go to the Fire Nation Academy for Girls and have friends her age. She would see Jae again. 

  
Hibiki stopped running. She could see her brother again. After three long years, he could be arriving with mother and father tomorrow. Maybe, they would finally show approval at her annual training demonstration. Mother would smile gently at her, breaking her usual porcelain face. Father would ruffle her hair and comment on her strength and agility. Jae would pick her up and swing her around like when they were little. It would be okay. It had to be. Restless, she began to wander back, letting the light of the stars and moon guide her. 

* * *

  
Back at the compound, Kassa stood at the edge of the courtyard and watched for the return of her charge. Despite her frequent escapes, Hibiki always returned. Such was the way of a trapped bird. Her little bird. 

  
“Should we go after her?” Piao came to stand beside her in her watch. “I haven’t seen the kid so upset before.” Sharp blue eyes raked over him assessingly. 

  
“No,” she replied, “it’s always this way before a visit.” Piao gave a grunt of acknowledgement. “I wish they wouldn’t come.”

  
“It makes sense that they would want to see what their money’s going towards.” Kassa felt a stab of irritation at the pragmatic nature of the earthbender. 

“It’s not that. It’s what it does to Hibiki.” There was no change in his expression. She continued, “If you think she’s determined now, she’ll be worse once they leave.” 

  
“Good. If they give the kid motivation that might help her focus. Tracking down a hundred year old Avatar, if he’s even alive, will be difficult enough. Offering to protect him will be even more difficult. Tack on that she’s a nonbender and you’ve got one of the greater tests of the century. Impossible, even, with Fire Nation colors.” He crossed his arms, giving a slight nod of approval. 

  
“They don’t just give her motivation. It’s worse,” For the first time in any of their conversations, Kassa felt as if Piao was really listening to her. 

“Worse?” 

“Hope. They give her hope.” 


End file.
